


Last To Know

by nana_banana



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Episode: c02e048 Homeward Bound, Fjorester, Flirting, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Oblivious Caleb Widogast, Oblivious Mollymauk Tealeaf, POV Multiple, Tiefling Behaviors, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: Jester saw the way Molly angled himself, part of his back to Caleb, chin looking over his shoulder. She saw the way Molly always had his tail in Caleb's vicinity, resting on his shoulders, waving in his face, pooling in his lap, and flopping over a page the poor man was trying to read.She saw the way Caleb tried to direct it elsewhere, tactful and careful. She did not think he realized, the way Caleb paid it hardly any attention, going back to his books, his conversations, his searches, his thoughts. She did not think he got it.





	Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before the Mighty Nein decide to return to the empire for Felderwind, an AU where Molly never died & Caduceus still found his way into the group.

It was Jester who noticed.

She saw the way Molly angled himself, part of his back to Caleb, chin looking over his shoulder. She saw the way Molly plucked at the ends of Caleb's duster with his tail, tripping him up as he walked, or smacking him in the face with the spade as they sat. It was her who figured it out, the way Molly always had his tail in Caleb's vicinity, resting on his shoulders, waving in his face, pooling in his lap, and flopping over a page the poor man was trying to read.

She saw the way Caleb tried to direct it elsewhere, tactful and careful as he nudged it away from his clothes, uncoiled it from his leg, jumped over it to avoid getting tripped up. She did not think he realized, the way Caleb paid it hardly any attention, going back to his books, his conversations, his searches, his thoughts. She did not think he got it.

It was just like what she had seen in her brief visits to the market, when she had been just a child. She had watched other children play, other tieflings pushing through puberty, teasing each other with their tails and horns. It was just like what she had seen her mother do, playfully getting the attention of someone come to see her by flicking their chin with her tail.

She felt bad. Because Molly was doing his utmost, invading Caleb's space, making it obvious for anyone to see. She felt bad because, unless Molly were to start nudging Caleb with his horns or baring a hint of fang, there was really no way to make it more blatant.

That was, unless Molly stopped playing and told him.

So she went to Molly, wishing to commiserate. Molly was her friend, and she wanted to help.

“Molly,” she said, quietly grabbing his hand and pulling him back as they walked the busy streets of Nicodranas. The rest of the group were ahead of them, and they were on their way to meet with the Gentleman's associate, hoping for some much-needed work. At her touch, Molly instantly fell back, his tail slipping from where he had finally managed to poke it into Caleb's pocket. He was grinning merrily, undoubtedly pleased with himself.

“Yes, dear?” he asked, and Jester tilted her head at him, nose scrunching up.

“Why don't you just tell him?” she asked him. “Because I don't think he's getting the picture.”

A frown pulled at Molly's face, but it was confused, not angry. He was bewildered by her words, and his smile slid from his face as he blinked at her.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, and Jester could see that he was genuinely baffled, but that did not seem right to her. There was no way Molly did not know what she was talking about. He had been so obvious for their whole group, hell, for the whole world, to see.

She opened her mouth, their wizard's name on the tip of her tongue, but she snapped it shut just as quick. Shock filled her as a sudden realization came to her. She stared at Molly in a mixture of absolute delight and pity.

Because Molly only had two years of memories. He had never been a child, never experienced a normal childhood or immersed himself in tiefling culture. Not like her, even with her relatively sheltered upbringing, she knew more than he did. “Oh, I was wrong, never mind,” she said brusquely, voice threatening to tremble with excitement. _“Molly,”_ she said, voice lilting as she pretended to change the subject with a wave of her hand, “I've been curious, you know. Why do you keep picking on Caleb?”

“Hm?” he hummed, and Jester had to stop herself from wriggling in place.

“You know,” she said, gesturing at him, and she could not help a sliver of tremulous joy as she continued, “with your _tail.”_

“Oh,” Molly said, the confusion vanishing. He shrugged heartily at her. “I dunno, just having a bit of fun with the man. He's unflappable, you know. I wanna see when he's going to do something about it.”

“Now that sounds _hilarious,”_ Jester said, stressing the word with a grin, “don't get me wrong.” She held out a hand as if to put a pause on that statement. “But what if,” she said, eyeing Molly's expression carefully, “he gets fed up and just pulls on it?”

If she had not been watching so intently, Jester was sure she would have missed the light flush filling Molly's lavender cheeks.

“Uh,” Molly said brightly, and it was not wishful thinking when Jester heard the breathy quality of Molly's voice. “He wouldn't do that,” Molly said, “I don't think. But that would be a reaction, at least, now wouldn't it?”

Jester put on her most wise expression and nodded before her expression split into a delighted grin.

“You're so right, Molly,” she said emphatically. “I wish you so much luck on getting that reaction you're _craving.”_ She giggled.

None the wiser, Molly grinned at her, encouraged by her approval of his plans. Without a word, he held out his elbow. She immediately stuck her arm through it.

“I think I've seen you do the same to Fjord a couple of times,” he said, considering, and this time, it was Jester who blushed. “Are you aiming for the same thing?”

“Yep,” Jester managed, her voice a little too high to be casual.

“Doesn't seem fair, does it?” Molly said, sending a wicked grin her way. “Fjord isn't much of a challenge, he's too easy. He gets flustered for everything.”

A laugh escaped Jester then, because it was true. She could so much as lift her tail in Fjord's direction, and the man would flush and shuffle awkwardly away. She sighed wistfully, shrugging.

“It's still fun,” she said, and she turned a sincere look on Molly, a glint in her eye. “But, Molly, why don't you do it to anyone else?” she asked innocently. “Why just Caleb?”

At that, Molly took pause, his step faltering for a second as he tilted his head in thought. Jester's arm jerked in his before he resumed his trek. There was a furrow in his brow again, a thoughtful look in his red eyes. He appeared to consider her words for several seconds before he raised a bewildered hand.

“I don't feel like it?” he attempted. “Who needs a reason anyway,” he scoffed, “just imagine trying to do that to Beau or Nott — can you imagine the consequences?” He shuddered, his tail wrapping around his waist as if to protect itself. “I'd end up with no tail!”

“You're right,” Jester told Molly. “Better just stick to Caleb then.”

She looked ahead, noticing that their destination was close.

_“Also,”_ she sang, keeping her air of nonchalance, “you should probably know something.”

Beside her, Molly tilted his head, listening.

“And what's that, my dear?” he asked.

There was a certain tone to his voice that told her he was pandering. She recognized it well after being subjected to it several times by most of the Nein who often forgot she was a fucking adult and not a child. But she would forgive him this once.

“In tiefling culture,” she said, continuing in her blasé tone, “teasing someone with our tail is considered flirting. It's actually a really childish way of flirting, but I guess you wouldn't know that considering you were never a child.” At her side, Molly had gone stiff, feet stumbling for half a second. “Just thought you should know that,” she said lightly and promptly left his side, sauntering up to the rest of the Nein with a new lightness in her heart.

Jester did not look back at him. She had done her job and helped Molly. The rest would be up to him. However, she would totally be there for him if he needed her.

That was just what friends did.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was not Molly who came for her help.

It was Caleb.

The Mighty Nein were drinking at the bar of the Lavish Chateau, most of them deep in their cups after what had been a hard day defeating a slime monster in a secret basement. Not Jester, though. She was perfectly content drinking her milk, disguised as a red tiefling with horns pointed straight up, and smiling at the sight of her friends slowly growing more drunk as the night wore on. At her side, Fjord was leaning over his ale, bleary-eyed and tired. On the other side of the booth they occupied, Beau had mistakenly challenged Nott to a drinking game. They were skipping coppers into each other's drinks, and so far, Nott was winning.

As expected of someone who drank like it was a competitive sport.

Yasha was sitting beside them, nursing her singular drink as she watched with disapproval. No doubt, she was thinking of the fact that it would be up to her to carry them both to bed when they were done. If she was also a little envious of their game, it would only be between Yasha and her ale.

At another table in a far corner, Caleb was attempting to copy a magical scroll into his book. He had moved there, fed up when Jester had doodled five dicks into the pages without his notice and Beau had nearly spilled her drink onto the scroll. Molly had followed, sitting next to him in silent companionship with his tail snugly thrown over Caleb's shoulders. A move Caleb had not seemed to notice.

Molly was particularly tame that day in his flirting, Jester noted. Whether that had to do with the talk they had had the day before or the exhaustion of a completed mission, Jester was not sure.

All she knew was that Molly had not tried to trip Caleb even once, though his tail had still found itself in Caleb's general vicinity. He had been less of a menace and more of a comfort, tail flitting around like a reminder that he was around, rather than a bother. Not that Caleb had any clue as to any of it. It seemed to Jester that their local, dirty wizard was completely oblivious to Molly's attentions.

She felt for her friend, truly.

Caduceus, to Jester's surprise, was nowhere to be seen. She thought she saw him join Caleb and Molly earlier, wishing to get away from the raucous duo that were Nott and Beau, but the tall man was no longer with them. A quick glance around the tavern did not turn up with him either.

_He must have gone to bed,_ Jester thought.

“Jester,” Fjord said, and he sounded strangled. Turning to look at him, she noted he was a particularly stunning shade of puce. It did not seem to be because of the drink. But it did not take her long to figure out the cause.

A wet plop turned her attention briefly to Beau and Nott.

“Drink!” Beau crowed victoriously, and a glowering Nott lifted her ale and downed it. Beau snickered as she poured her another from the pitcher at the table.

“Jester, please,” Fjord said, squirming in his seat.

Jester grinned at him, her tail unwinding from his leg to flick his nose.

“You're so easy, Fjord,” She laughed, running the end of her tail through his hair, paying particular attention to the dash of grey at his temple. She jolted, ecstatic, as he shivered under her touch. She tilted her head towards him, stopping just shy of butting him with her horns. She thought better of it in that split second and retreated. Fjord, for his part, winced at her movement before he seemed to remember that her straight horns were merely an illusion.

“I think I've had too much to drink,” Fjord mumbled, averting his eyes from her beaming smile.

“Do you need help getting to bed?” Jester asked him, and Fjord's cheeks visibly flamed.

“No, nope, I'm good!” He stood from the table, disentangling her tail from where she had wrapped it around his wrist. “I can get there on my own,” he said. “G'night!”

He was quick to scram, drunkenly power walking to the stairs and stumbling up them. Nonplussed, Jester planted her chin into her palm.

“It wasn't like I was asking to sleep with him,” she mumbled. “I just wanted to help.”

She sipped at her milk, Beau and Nott quickly getting smashed right before her eyes.

After a minute, someone slid in next to her, and Jester turned to see Caleb, his usual frown in place. A glance at the corner revealed an unhappy and slouched Molly drinking his ale.

She really did feel for the poor guy.

“Uh, Jester,” Caleb began, and she looked at him curiously.

“What's wrong with Molly?” she asked him, taking care to keep her voice low.

For a couple of seconds, Caleb blinked at her before turning back to see Molly morosely nudging the handle of his tankard around.

“Uh, I'm not sure,” Caleb said, sounding bewildered. “He was fine just a few seconds ago.”

“I mean, you _did_ leave him alone,” Jester pointed out, and Caleb faltered, surprised by this realization.

“Oh, _Scheisse_ , I guess I did,” he said, frown deepening. He looked to her. “Um, but I wanted to ask you something. _Bitte_ , if you do not mind indulging me.”

“Sure!” she accepted, and he nodded to himself, hands cupping around his drink.

“I noticed,” he said, “while I was transcribing my spells, that you were using your tail to, um, with Fjord?” He released his cup to wave a hand uncertainly. “Before he ran away?”

Jester knew where this was going, and her chest clenched in bated breath.

“Yes?” she prompted.

“What does that, um, mean?” Caleb asked her. “When you were using your tail? Is that a tiefling thing? A you thing? Is it like cats who like to be a bit of an _Arschloch_ , um, an asshole and shove their butts in your face?”

Jester could not help the giddy smile that pulled on her cheeks.

“What do you mean, Caleb?” she said.

“You know,” Caleb said, using his free hand to gesture towards her tail helplessly. It was obvious that he was confused and trying his best to convey his inquiry, but Jester was having too much fun dragging it out of him. “When you were flicking Fjord with your tail,” he struggled to say, words careful as if he was not sure he was using the correct ones. “What does that mean?” he stressed. “Were you just being, you know, _you,_ or does that mean _something?”_

She pretended to think about it.

“Why do you ask?” she innocently inquired.

“Um,” Caleb reached up to scratch at his greasy hair. It had been a while since he had bathed. Jester had half a mind to direct them all to the bath house tomorrow. “I just, um, call it curiosity,” he finally settled on.

She nodded as if she believed him.

“It's a tiefling thing,” she whispered to him as if was some big secret.

As she expected, Caleb leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper and his face deeply curious.

“Is it?” Caleb breathed, brow furrowing and blue eyes intent. “All tieflings do that?”

She nodded.

Something she could not describe crossed Caleb's expression. He nodded to himself again.

“What does it mean?” he asked her.

For a moment, Jester held her tongue. She was not completely sure she should out Molly, but she also really felt for Caleb. He looked so confused and lost, she just wanted to help this poor man in his vain struggle to comprehend the world around him.

The decision was an easy one.

_Sorry, Molly,_ she thought.

“You know how people show off strength to get attention?” she asked, and Caleb nodded. “And how birds show off their colors to other birds?” Caleb nodded again. “And how Beau will flex her muscles to get ladies?”

Caleb made to nod once more, but froze in place, eyes widening in realization.

“It's flirting, Caleb,” she said plainly. “Tiefling tails are very personal things. We use them, our horns, and our teeth to flirt with those we like.”

* * *

Caleb was intelligent. Very intelligent. He was good at puzzles and magic. He was great at decoding symbols and reading between the lines of a book. He could decode a private journal in a single night, see the best tactical play in battle, figure out what a magical object was and know how to use it, know exactly when to bring forth a useful spell to aid the Mighty Nein. Yes, Caleb Widogast was an intelligent man. But he was not a smart man. When Mollymauk's tail tripped him up as he walked, he figured the man was messing with him. When he found that same tail tucked into one of his pockets, he figured much the same. When he was tired and about to fall asleep at a table, he figured the tail winding down the collar of his clothing was a way to snap him awake. When he was focused on his spellwork and Molly flicked his face with his tail, he figured he had spent too long absorbed in his work and it was time to bond with the rest of the Nein.

When Molly butt his horns against Caleb's temple, Caleb figured that Molly was acting much like his cat, a tiny bit of an asshole, uncaring of personal space and merely desired someone's, _anyone's,_ attention. When Molly flashed him a hint of fang, Caleb figured he was annoying the man, and promptly put a stop to whatever it was he was doing.

Caleb was not a smart man.

He was a fool.

A disbelieving fool.

“Is this a joke?” he found himself asking, voice brittle with a hurt he did not want to show. “That man is a flirt incarnate,” he said, and he could feel his accent getting thicker as he went. “He flirts with everyone. _Und_ he does not — er — mess about with anyone using his tail. So either you are very mistaken, or you are both playing me for a _Dummkopf_ — a, uh, a _fool, und_ I do not appreciate it.”

It was then that he realized he had given himself away. By the look of surprise on Jester's face, so had she.

“Caleb,” Jester said, unusually quiet, “I'm not trying to trick you. And let me make two things very clear, okay?” She held up a hand. “One, tiefling tails are very personal and fragile. We don't use them with just _anyone._ We have to trust that the people we choose to use it on won't hurt it.” She was somber as she spoke, her gaze moving to the staircase where she had last seen Fjord. Her gaze found his again. “Two,” she said, “Molly is _not_ cruel. And neither am I, Caleb.

“I play practical jokes and tricks,” she continued, “but I don't play with people's hearts. Hearts are special and vulnerable. They are blind and need lots of care like baby birds. I would never play with one.” Her expression grew pained, and she reached out, placing her hand over the space of his heart. “Least of all one as special as yours,” she said gently. “I think you need to talk to Molly, Caleb.”

Caleb was silent for a long moment, his gaze leaving Jester's to peer back at the man in question.

Mollymauk, who was flirting with a dwarf woman at the table next to the one they had previously occupied. Something sharp jabbed in Caleb's abdomen at the sight, but he frowned when he realized that Mollymauk's tail was resolutely behind himself, waving idly, but away from the person with whom he conversed. Mollymauk was all jazzy hands and flattery, his showman's laugh audible from where Caleb sat with Jester.

Ripping his gaze away, Caleb's eyes flitted about, taking in his surroundings.

Across from them, Yasha was trying to dissuade a swaying Beau from continuing her and Nott's game. Nott was grinning smugly, all gnarly teeth and victory. They were not paying a lick of attention to himself and Jester.

“Jester,” he said quietly, lowering his gaze to the table, “keep this conversation between us, _ja_? _Bitte_ — please.”

“Of course, Caleb,” she readily responded, and Caleb thought it was most likely due to her admission of just how deep her crush on Fjord went that she agreed without issue.

Standing from the booth, Caleb nodded to her. He went across and gathered a surprised Nott into his arms, much to a peeved Beau's drunken chagrin, and left.

He smiled as Yasha sent a relieved “thank you” after him.

* * *

Molly sauntered down the stairs, feeling right as rain after a tumble in the sheets with the dwarf from the night before. He arrived just in time for breakfast, and immediately spotted Caleb's greasy ginger hair from across the room. He made his way over, beelining for the open spot next to Caleb who was busy attempting to soothe a hungover Nott with bacon.

“Good morning, Mr. Caleb,” the coquettish greeting easily fell from his lips as he slid in beside the man. He waved at a passing waiter, pointing to the plate of breakfast for one of his own and settled in, sighing contentedly.

Across the booth, there was a pile of human that groaned and raised a hand to flip him the bird. Caduceus was at her side, resolutely ignoring her occasional pained whimpers as he sipped at his milk. There was no sign of Fjord, Jester, or Yasha as of yet.

“Morning, Caddy,” Molly said with a wave.

Caduceus' returning smile was warm as a ray of sunshine. Molly loved having that cow man around.

“Good morning, Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb tersely greeted and dropped the bacon piece between his fingers back onto the plate. There was a bit more bite than usual in his words.

Molly looked at Caleb, taking in his stiff demeanor, the tight lines in his face. Almost without meaning to, Molly wound his tail around Caleb's bicep. It was second nature at this point, for Molly to place his tail on Caleb in some manner. He knew Caleb did not realize what it meant, but that was perfectly fine with Molly.

After his talk with Jester, Molly had come to the heart-fluttering conclusion that he had unwittingly developed a crush on their resident hobo wizard. While that information had been shocking in its own right, Molly's ready acceptance of it had quickly settled his frazzled nerves.

He was always up for a new experience, after all. He was sure it would go away soon enough. That was what crushes did, anyway, they were fleeting things. He had felt similar flutterings in the past, and they had always been quick to leave him. Here today, gone tomorrow. Molly was not bothered.

All in all, Molly was content. He could not have done better for himself in regards to his heart. There were worse people to have a crush on, and Caleb was a magnificent specimen if he had any say on the matter. He was handsome, attentive — in his awkward way — and he respected Molly and his decision to send Lucien and all of that mess straight to the lowest layer of the hells. It did not escape Molly, however, that his opinion might have been a little biased.

Although, with this realization, came another. And that was the low chance of Caleb's receptivity to his affections. Unfortunately, Molly was well aware that Caleb did not seem to be in a place where he would accept Molly with open arms. There were things Molly did not know, a tragic history in the sad lines of Caleb's face. He could feel it keenly in the way Caleb kept himself withdrawn and quiet, putting himself down in every other sentence that left his lips.

It grated at Molly, but healing took time. And however long he was on the Material Plane with Caleb, whether he crushed on the man or not — though he was confident that this little crush would be gone before long — Molly would be sure to help him along. For as long as he could. Even if he never got to see the final result. But he was okay with that. He understood that Caleb was not ready, and he would not push. Molly could be patient for Caleb Widogast.

Beside him, Caleb stiffened even more. Concerned, Molly leaned towards him, dropping his voice so that only Caleb would hear him.

“Everything alright?” he asked, and Caleb remained still for too long a second.

“I'm hungover,” Nott mumbled sourly on Caleb's other side.

Instantly, Caleb's attention was back on Nott.

“What have we learned, _Schatz_?” he prompted.

“That Beau is weak and drinking competitions are an easy way to make money,” she snickered.

On the other side of the table, a grumble left Beau, but she did not move.

“Beau was a fool to go up against you,” Molly told her, swiping Caleb's tankard to drink from. To his surprise, there was no protest.

Nott hummed, satisfied, and dumped a small purse of coin onto the table.

“Breakfast is on me, Caleb,” she declared, her voice made demure by her pain, and she looked at Molly. “You may join us,” she added diplomatically, but Molly could see she was pleased by his flattery.

“You're very generous,” Molly said, and waved at the bartender. “A round!” he called, and motioned to the table at the five of them. He received a nod in reply, and turned to grin at Nott. “Breakfast drinks are on me,” he said.

Caleb, seemingly relaxed from whatever had bothered him earlier, scoffed.

“You will go broke before breakfast is over,” he whispered, and Molly laughed, shaking his head. He was quick to settle his back against Caleb's shoulder, dipping his head to gently nudge Caleb's jaw with his horn. But Caleb had gone tense again, and Molly paused to look at him.

“Everything okay?” he asked again, and Caleb stared at the wood of the table, his fingers finding a knot and tracing its edges.

“Fine,” Caleb muttered back, and he slowly, oh-so-slowly, reached with his unoccupied arm. Molly watched, confused, until he knew what Caleb was doing just before he did it.

Caleb's fingers closed just underneath the spade of Molly's tail, and Molly seized up in shock. The touch was gentle and tender, and, in the next second, the windows and front door slammed open. Molly went unbelievably still as Caleb tugged on the end of it.

Everyone in the tavern turned around in confusion, though after a quick glance about, Caleb returned his attention to Molly's tail. Caduceus, however, turned a knowing glance in their direction as the employees all shared exasperated looks before closing the windows and door.

“Jester must be awake,” Caduceus said idly as Beau groaned pitifully before presumably perishing on the spot, and Molly thanked all the gods for that wonderful cow man.

“You are just like a cat,” Caleb muttered, “always underfoot.”

Molly's whole body was thrumming, a jolt of electricity shooting up his tail and into his spine. He felt like a storm, all lightning and body-shaking thunder, eyes wide as he watched Caleb falter, fingers stilling. He squeezed Caleb's bicep in what he hoped was reassurance, and turned away, nudging Caleb's jaw more firmly with his horn.

Molly's face burned bright, he could feel the heat of it emblazoned across his face like a beacon.

“This is okay?” Caleb asked quietly, and Molly nodded jerkily. “Your tail is always on me,” he mumbled, and Molly did not reply because he was incapable of speech when his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

There was another, firmer tug on his tail, yet still achingly gentle, and Molly struggled to hold onto his magic, his toes curling in absolute delight before the touch was gone, and Jester's voice was falling over them.

“Hey, guys, what are we doing today?” she asked as she fell in beside what appeared to be a dead Beau.

No, not dead. The pile of Beau was shifting as she breathed, and there was a small whine emitting from her form that told Molly she was deeply regretting the previous night. In his spot, Molly leaned flush against Caleb, not giving a single shit how conspicuous he was being when Caleb was allowing him to get this close and doing nothing to stop him. That fact alone lit a gentle warmth in his heart, a small smile blooming on his lips.

There was no harm in indulging his crush just a little bit. It would soon be over anyway.

* * *

While the Mighty Nein were on their way to the bath house, winding through the crowds on the busy streets of Nicodranas, Jester pulled Molly back, watching as his tail fell away from where it had slithered around Caleb's wrist. She looked at him pointedly.

“Well?” she asked him quietly, the rest of their group not minding them as they fell back. All but Caleb's cat. Frumpkin, previously lounging on Caleb's shoulders, was suddenly alert, looking back at them with slow-blinking eyes.

“Well, what?” Molly replied. He was in a good mood, Jester could tell. He had to be when she had seen him snuggling into Caleb that morning like a teenager with the world's most unsubtle crush.

How no one else had commented on their blatant display of affection was baffling to Jester. She thought for sure someone would point out just how lovey-dovey the pair was acting. Yet no one had breathed a word, almost pointedly ignoring them.

It was very odd.

A blissful sigh brought Jester back to the present and she raised her eyebrows at Molly's content grin.

Sometimes, she forgot that Molly was far younger than he appeared, emotionally, at least. He wore his emotions loudly and dramatically, and she was honestly dumbfounded as to how Caleb had been so blind to Molly's flirtations before he had given in and sought her wisdom.

But then she remembered that Caleb was a damaged man with hurt in his past. He was almost as stunted, somewhat lacking in the emotional maturity a man his age should have had. She did not know what exactly happened to him, but it must not have been any good to have left him as skittish and nervous as he was.

“Did you talk to Caleb?” she said, hopeful, and Molly frowned at her.

“About?” he asked, and she felt her gut swoop with disappointment.

“Anything, really,” she said, and Molly shrugged.

“We joked this morning about Nott bleeding me dry before breakfast was over,” he said with a tilt of his head. “That's about it.” He smiled. “She didn't, by the way.”

“So you guys didn't have any _serious_ conversations?” she pressed, and Molly shook his head, looking more befuddled than ever.

She smiled at him, though inside, she felt sad.

Jester had thought, that after telling him about tiefling tails, Caleb would have either put a stop to Molly's advances, or let himself have something nice and returned those affections. However, if Molly was telling her the truth, then Caleb was pretending not to know anything at all.

She did not understand the purpose of that, but it broke her heart, truly. It only drove home her suspicion that Caleb was just as far along as Molly, the both of them ignorant of their feelings and unable to face them like the adults they were.

“Okay,” she said, forcing a smile, “just asking.” She let him go and skipped off to Fjord's side, using her tail to tickle him. To her utter delight, Fjord gave a start and yelped, scolding her weakly, red-faced at her attention. She laughed, joyous. Turning, she was just in time to see Molly tucking his tail into Caleb's pocket.

Her eyes widened as Caleb slipped his hand into the pocket, keeping it there. Shock filled her and she knew what was happening as soon as she saw Molly jerk in surprise, a blush darkening his cheeks. No doubt, Caleb was touching Molly's tail, and that fact alone had her head spinning. The small smile on Caleb's lips only made her more dizzy with astonishment.

Subtly, she glanced around to see if anyone else saw this. Fjord was gazing ahead, though there was a tense line in his brow. She found that curious, as he had been flustered merely moments before. Briefly, she wondered if she had upset him and made a note to apologize as she searched the others.

Beau had seen. She was watching Molly and Caleb, her gaze fixed on Caleb's pocket. The intensity of her stare startled Jester. She bit at her bottom lip, considering a distraction to bring her attention away. She wanted nothing more than to protect Molly and Caleb, and being put under scrutiny was something she knew Caleb would hate. But before she could think of anything, Beau pulled her gaze away all on her own, a grim twist to her lips as she stared straight ahead.

And that … that was rather interesting.

With each subsequent person, Jester's stomach clenched just a little bit more.

Yasha's expression hardly ever changed. She was a hard read on good days, and today was just as difficult to perceive her mood as any. But her eyes were on Molly, and there was no chance that she had not noticed. However, she was doing nothing, merely watching with a somber expression before she met Jester's gaze and looked away, eyeing a vendor as they passed.

Nott was a surprise.

Even with her porcelain mask in place, Jester could see she was still battling her hangover. She walked along just behind them, her bloodshot golden eyes fixed upon the back of Caleb's duster and occasionally trailing to where Molly's tail was still in Caleb's pocket. Usually, anything to do with “her boy” was bound to cause her a stir. Yet, Nott did nothing, shuffling off to Caleb's other side and silently grabbing for his free hand.

Last, but not least, Caduceus meandered behind them all. And though his expression did not have any particular notion to it, Jester knew his perceptive gaze missed nothing. As if to prove that, he spotted her looking and offered her a brief smile.

Jester was at a loss, and her stomach hurt from how hard it clenched. They were all looking away from Molly and Caleb, purposely so. It dawned on her that she had underestimated the rest of the Mighty Nein. It was apparent they were aware of Molly and Caleb, and they were being unusually tactful about it.

Beyond puzzled, Jester looked at the pair once more.

At first, she thought Molly had lied to her, wanting to keep their relationship secret. She felt hurt at that. She understood secrets, she was good at keeping them. But then Caleb lifted his gaze and met hers. That was when her stomach plummeted, comprehension striking her dumb.

Guilt was adamant on Caleb's features, because he knew that she knew the truth. She could see it in his eyes as he dropped his gaze in shame, pulling his hand from his pocket as he did. He stepped away from Molly, and Jester's heart ached at the disappointment on Molly's face, the anguish on Caleb's. She shifted towards him, wanting nothing more than to take him aside and reassure him.

“Hey, Jester, check it out!” And suddenly, Beau was at her side, placing her arm around her and gesturing at nothing in particular. There was a strange smile on her face as she began to babble like she never had before. She was being so explicitly distracting that Jester's heart shriveled up inside her with overwhelming sorrow.

And she finally understood.

She wished she did not.

Because Caleb Widogast was an intelligent man, but he was not a smart one. And Caleb did not let himself have nice things, something all of the Mighty Nein had already known but her.

Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Jude, take a sad song and MAKE IT SADDER
> 
> I'm really sad, okay.
> 
> Author Twitter: [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)  
> Personal Twitter: [@shanananonsense](https://twitter.com/shanananonsense)  
> Author Tumblr: [@floreswrites](http://floreswrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Personal Tumblr: [@nanadanonini](http://nanadanonini.tumblr.com/)


End file.
